


Cliché: A Wish

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Happy Valentines Day!!, Jae and Wonpil are so soft for each other, JaePil is in deep deep love, M/M, Sort Of, Valentines Surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Jae wants to surprise Wonpil on the valentines but he doesn’t know what to do so he decided to be cliché.. just a little too much.Or where the author just wants to write fluff but doesn’t know where to start.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Still & Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Cliché: A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello!! I’m back again with a short Valentine fic~ I hope you guys will love it..

Jae checks all of his preparation for the last time. From the dining room, to the living room to their bedroom. He checks his semi-formal clothes. Yes, everything seems to be perfect as he planned. Nothing’s left to do but wait for his petit boyfriend.

When his phone buzzes, he quickly fished it up from his pocket and reads the message from Wonpil saying he’s about to get home. Jae replies a quick “Okay, take care” with a heart emoji before he placed his phone back to his pocket, turning off the lights of the entire house and held a huge goat plush in his arms that’s covering his whole face while standing in front of their door. His event hasn’t started yet but he’s already feeling embarrassed yet excited at the same time that his hands are starting to get clammy.

After a few minutes of waiting, there is a sound of the door’s password being entered and Jae held the plushie tighter in his arms. He cheer himself up with a repetitive ‘You can do this’ in his head until the door opens.

Jae slowly peeks by resting his chin on top of the plushie with a big smile forming his face after seeing a wide gummy smile and giggles from his boyfriend who’s carrying a grocery and a box of cake at his both hands.

“What’s going on?” Wonpil asks in between of his giggles and Jae couldn’t help but laugh from embarrassment and hides himself in the plushie for a second before putting his chin to rest on the plushie’s head again to speak.

“Just go along with it”

“Okay, okay.. you’re lucky I was stuck on the grocery store” Wonpil puffs his cheeks to take his aching smile off his face.

“You don’t know how helpful it was, I’ll take the groceries. I did things, I don’t want it to be spoiled”

Jae then gives the plush to Wonpil before giving him a peck on the lip and took the groceries to put them away on the kitchen.

“Just stay here until I say so”

“I’m waiting”

When Jae came back, he had a small cloth in his hand already folded that Wonpil believes it’ll be used as a blindfold, though the whole condo is dark, there’s still lights shade from the streetlight and the moon outside that helps him see what Jae has in his hand. Glad he’s done lasik or he’ll probably not see a thing at all.

“What’s that for?” Wonpil smirks, giving Jae a mischievous look. Though Jae thinks his face looks annoying and sexy at the same time, he can’t help but think how cute Wonpil is hugging such a huge stuff toy in his arms.

“Stop thinking weird things, it’s early”

“It’s seven in the evening, what else is weird? I won’t care even if it’s morning”

“Wonpil, do you really have to?”

Wonpil shrugs and giggles once again.

“Close your eyes” Wonpil obliges and waits for Jae until he is finish tying the cloth around him.

“It’s done. Let’s go” Jae held one of Wonpil’s hand tightly and guided him carefully to the dining area. Jae asked him to sit and Wonpil carefully does. He could feel the plushie being taken away from him and after a minute or two he can finally feel Jae undoing his blindfold and when he slowly opened his eyes, their dining table is covered with a red cloth, there are fancy candles lit up, a dish of steak in front of them and a wine already poured on their glasses.

Wonpil finds Jae at the illuminating candlelights already looking at him across the table with a close-lip smile.

“How’s it?”

“You really made a great effort. It’s beautiful hyung, thank you”

Wonpil smiles widely and Jae stands up again and kisses him at his head before turning the lights on.

“At this part, I should give you flowers but I’m not doing it” Wonpil chuckles at that because of course, Jae is allergic, they can’t make him sick.

“Why with this concept?” Wonpil continued to give a soft laughter with how amazed he is on the effort as he look at the older.

“I asked for help but all of their ideas are ridiculous so I asked google but I didn’t really like the ideas either. So here it is, I’m doing the most cliché type of surprise for you. Surprise~” Jae slightly raises his arms and shakes both hands in the level of his head as he said ‘ surprise ’ so Wonpil just shakes his head with his never ending toothy smiles.

“Thank you, hyung~”

Jae answered him with a sweet smile before putting the cake in the table which Wonpil bought. Earlier, Jae asked him to buy this cake and he thought they’ll just have a small celebration for the valentines. He wasn’t expecting for something like this and he didn’t bought any gifts for Jae. Now he wished he bought something before coming back. Jae just did so much for him today that’s so unlike him. Jae has never done this before, Wonpil recollects the memories of their trainee days when they used to share a lot of things together and that involves his past relationships.

Jae opened the white icing strawberry cake box and placed the cake in the center and carefully lit all the candles on.

“Let’s make a wish” Jae said and Wonpil nods at him. They both closed their eyes with a smile still formed in their faces and when they opened their eyes they counted to three before blowing the candles. Wonpil naturally claps his hands after and greets Jae.

“Happy Valentines hyung~”

“Happy Valentines. Will you dance with me?”

Wonpil froze for a bit before pressing his lips together to suppress a laugh, his heart thumping too fast at how cringy yet sweet the surprise is. This is indeed a cliché date. And upon seeing Wonpil’s face, Jae couldn’t help but shyly laugh as well yet he immediately picked up his phone and played a song that’s directly playing on their speaker.

Jae stands up and puts a hand in front of his still sitting boyfriend while his other hand at his back like some kind of a prince charming on a Disney film. He then clears his throat and stares at Wonpil with something in mind.

“Excuse me, I think you look gorgeous. My eyes couldn’t stop searching for you, will you dance with me tonight?”

Wonpil laughs again on the acting as he takes the other’s hands on his. He then again tried to suppress his laughter to speak.

“It’s my pleasure” And it’s Jae’s turn to chuckle of how crazy this is and he wondered how this will go but knowing how participative and appreciative Wonpil is in everything he does, he trusts Wonpil does like what they are doing right now.

Wonpil stands up and wraps his arms around Jae’s neck and Jae—

“Oh, wait. I forgot” Jae quickly pressed something and small lights started moving around that Wonpil couldn’t comprehend until Jae went to turn off the main light. Wonpil’s mouth turned to an ‘O’ when he is looking at the stars like lighting dancing around the dining area, perfectly setting the mood for their dance.

Jae then slips his hands on Wonpil’s waist and Wonpil then again wraps his arms around Jae’s neck with a smile stuck on their faces.

“I knew this will make you smile” Jae expresses confidently.

“Cliché is cringy in the movies and it’s like that today but actually it’s not that bad after all. Can you feel this?”

Wonpil took Jae’s other arm and held his hand to put in his chest. Jae could feel his heart beating too fast and it made Jae blush as his gaze became softer. The both continue to gaze at each other with admiration as they sway on the soft rhythm music with their feet moving slowly in step by step.

“Do you know what’s suppose to happen next?” Jae asks.

“Uhh.. I’ll run away and leave my shoe?”

“Did Cinderella even danced with his prince?”

“I don’t know.. I wasn’t into it. So what happens next?”

“Since we’re living in a modern time, you don’t leave your dance partner. You..” Jae’s eyes playfully lingers from Wonpil’s eyes until it fell to his lips. “...kiss them”

Wonpil snorts at the ridiculous statement but he didn’t oppose either, instead he tiptoes to reach the older and give him a peck on the lips.

“Is that it?” Wonpil innocently asks.

“No, you have to do it longer. Like this” Jae pulls him closer and leans in so Wonpil doesn’t have to tiptoe to reach him. Jae kisses Wonpil’s nose first that made Wonpil scrunch and Jae admired the cute sight for a second before diving into the kiss. 

The two couldn’t stop smiling until they’re laughing again in between of their kisses.

“Stop laughing” Jae hits Wonpil playfully by the shoulder when he slightly pushes himself away from Wonpil’s lips.

“What are we doing?” Wonpil is still chuckling. He is really enjoying this cliché concept yet he can’t ignore how cringy it is and how his toes and fingers curls up.

“It’s cliché, just go with it” Jae says in a soft laugh after seeing a bright smile on Wonpil‘s face.

Wonpil then clears his throat and tried to meditate by thinking of how he shouldn’t laugh, he then closes his eyes and pulls Jae into a longer and deeper kiss before they once again smiled to each other and continued their food and wine.

A little later when Wonpil thought everything is over, Jae pulls him in the living room.

He didn’t noticed it earlier because it was too dark but when Jae turned the lights on in their living room, he saw a simple setting on their black couch, there are two heart pillows written in English words ‘I love you’ the other one has an initial ‘J’ engraved small in the left side of the pillow while the other one with ‘W’ is one the right so when you put them side by side ‘J’ and ‘W’ will be beside each other. There is also a two box of popcorns in the table and a soda prepared for the movie.

“So this is why you haven’t turned all the lights on” Wonpil says standing in front of the couch with the pillow in his hand that has a ‘J’ on it, admiring the small carvings with his fingers and Jae stands by his side after turning the lights on.

“Uh huh”

“Does that mean, there’s something in the room?” Wonpil looks up.

“Figure it out later. Let’s watch a movie” Jae shrugs.

“Ah, is this a second date?”

Jae only stares at him wondering what he is trying to say.

“That was a blind date and we started liking each other so we went to another date and here we are watching movies together..”

Jae chuckles at Wonpil’s scenario but he couldn’t help and agree because it does looks like that with all this play thing.

“Then, I hope you enjoy the movie I prepared for you Wonpil-ssi” Jae teases and Wonpil plays along and scoots closer to Jae.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun with you, Jaehyung-ssi” Wonpil says a little bit seductive and tiptoes again to give a peck on Jae.

“It seems like I gave a really good impression on our first date”

“You bet” Wonpil winks and chuckles along Jae.

“What are we gonna watch?” Wonpil asks as he plops down the couch.

“Eternal Sunshine. I know we’ve seen it before but let’s just watch it again for this day”

“Sure. I love that movie” They both sit and started eating their popcorns while the shows is playing on their television. A little later, they both decided to lie down where Jae’s back is leaning on the couch and his head is resting on the arm rest with that ‘I love you’ pillow while Wonpil’s back is leaning on him and resting on Jae’s arms while his other arm is around Wonpil’s torso to pull him closer to make sure he doesn’t fall from the small couch. Wonpil then intertwine their hands that was on his stomach and rubs their thumbs until Wonpil pulls the intertwined hands on his cheek to his lips by sending light kisses on the top of Jae’s knuckles.

“You can’t fall asleep, okay?” Jae whispers in Wonpil’s ears that send ticklish sensation before Jae gives him a peck on the cheek and now his lips lingers at Wonpil’s hair, smelling their similar smell of shampoo.

“I won’t. I want to see what you did in the bedroom”

“It’s nothing much but I want you to look forward to it”

“I am looking forward”

“Great”

“Do you know what I really like in this movie?” Wonpil asks in the middle part of the film.

“What?” Jae softly asks, eyes doesn’t leave the television.

“The fact that they have forgotten each other but after meeting again, they still chose each other and fell in love, don’t you think they are lucky?”

“It’s not luck. I think it’s just meant to be. You don’t choose who to love, you just love because.. you love”

“If ever we aren’t in a band and we meet each other again in another circle of friends, I think I’d still fall in love with you” Wonpil confesses yet his eyes are still on the film, unfocused.

“Why do you think so?”

“I liked you since the beginning. You were fun to tease but seeing all sides of you, I just started admiring you more then without noticing, I’m already in love with you” Wonpil shyly smiles that even if Jae couldn’t see, he could feel in the younger’s tone.

“But do you know hyung, I fit in to your ideal type..”

“You still remember that?”

Wonpil nods. “Of course, short and cute. Considering the short hair.. I fit in, don’t you think?” How could Wonpil forget when he was all focused and curious of what Jae likes and learning about Jae’s ideal type made him look at himself in the mirror and made himself more confused of his own emotions.

“We’re meant to be.” Jae kisses his head again before continuing. “You were really annoying but I liked you too from the start..” 

“But I’m annoying” Wonpil emphasizes as a grin forms from the memories. Jae breathes a laugh.

“And you’re still annoying..” Jae kisses his head again. “..You really gave a strong impression when you asked about how I wear my bag, you were always annoying since then, you even tease me a lot with my Korean skills yet I can’t help but notice how beautiful you sing and how sincere you are. I might have fell in love with how you treated me and fell harder with how you cared for me. That time when I was worried I’ll be a burden to the group but you never judged me. You made me want to be honest with you, your actions made me want to be dependent on you. You were always sweet and I know you are sweet to everyone but I suddenly started wishing you’d only be sweet to me” Jae squishes their hands to beat the shyness on his nature, eyes doesn’t leave the film but mind is focused on something else.. their memories, his heart is suddenly thumping too fast with all this sudden confessions just like when he realized he was in love and when he first kissed Wonpil.

“The kiss..” Wonpil says as if he is reading Jae’s mind. He carefully shifts to turn to the older so he could see his face. “If that didn’t happened, I assume we’d just be what we were right now because I don’t think I’ll have the courage to tell you. I’ll be too scared so, thank you so much. As you wish, in the far future, I’ll always be the sweetest to you” Wonpil says a little too cute and adorable with how his eyes sparkles in love and how his lips moves.

“Wonpil-ah, you make me want to kiss you right now” Jae says with their still intertwined hands, chest to chest, feeling their hearts beating on the same rhythm. Wonpil looks up, waiting for Jae to come to him until he finally slot their lips together in a deep kiss, forgetting the movie they were watching.

“Is this the last part?” Wonpil asks as they both stand hand in hand in front of the bedroom door. Jae holding the plushie on his empty hand.

“Yes.. You may open it when you’re ready”

Wonpil nods along and opens the door, he was expecting some small decorations maybe but when he turned the lights on, to his slight disappointment, there is none. 

“Google suggested to put petals around the room and put a heart on the bed but you know I can’t do that” Wonpil chuckles on the remark and walks closer to the bed and he finally get to see something,a pair of pajamas that he is assuming to be a couple thing. Wonpil’s disappointment immediately vanished at the thought of wearing a new pair of pajamas.

“Are we gonna wear this?” Wonpil smiles widely as he pick the violet and blue pajamas up to check them. Jae hums and turns to him.

“Let’s go ahead and change into this.“

Later on, Wonpil’s sitting in the middle of the bed upon Jae’s request, cross legged with his eyes close. Though he tried to peek and figure out where Jae is out of curiosity but then decided to shut his eyes to be fair.

He then felt a heavy weight on the bed and some shuffling before it calms down. His expectations and curiosity started to grow as he try to control himself in opening his eyes until Jae says so.

“It’s okay now. You may open your eyes” Jae says and Wonpil then follow, seeing Jae in front of him smiling and holding a jar with some colorful papers on it, a huge box of chocolates and another piece of paper that Wonpil assumes to be a letter.

“The last theme would be a cliché tradition” Jae begins. “First of all, I have a letter and a chocolate for you” Jae passes the two things but when Wonpil’s about to take them, Jae aborts and— “Don’t read the letter when I’m around” Wonpil smiles widely and chuckles as he finally take the stuffs from Jae’s hands. “Here’s my final gift for tonight”

Jae then passes the huge transparent Jar and Wonpil immediately placed the other gifts on a side to carefully check on what kind of papers that are folded inside the jar. In just a few seconds, he gapes at the realization.

“You know them, right?”

Wonpil nods. “These are cranes. Is this a thousand?” He asks in amusement as he holds them in both hands.

“Right, that’s one thousand origami of cranes. In Japanese belief, if you make a thousand of them, your wishes will come true”

“Then why are you giving me this?” Wonpil asks in still surprised and touched reaction, his eyes not leaving the jar.

“I’m giving you my wishes and dreams, Wonpil-ah” Wonpil turns to Jae by the call of his name. Jae’s eyes are soft and sweet in his smiles and he knows those smiles are for him, just for him. Wonpil feels like crying with all the efforts Jae made for tonight and it’s for him, just for him.

His eyes sparkles as he smiles widely at Jae.

“Thank you, hyung..” He says in appreciation. “I feel really bad for not getting you a present when you did all of this but you kept me occupied all night, I have forgotten about it. And now, I wish I could give you something that could be this special but I don’t think there’s something that could top this”

“You don’t have to give me gifts. You already know what I want”

“What?”

“You.. always”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! Just saving the JaePil tags for one last time. Thanks for coming by! 
> 
> Happy Valentines again everyone!!


End file.
